A Chance
by PsychoSchemer
Summary: The only thing Demyx would ever want is to show a certain Nobody that he's not like the others. Lemon, Zemyx. Happy Belated Zemyx Day!


**A/N:** This is my first hardcore (Lemon) yaoi T_T so please excuse the horrible work. I tried though. I ask for no flames or hate reviews :/ I'm trying to improve.. Either way please enjoy it ^_^

* * *

><p>There he was, sprawled out on his favorite sofa in the library, lost in another world as he read, and there <em>he<em> was, peeking from behind a bookshelf, focusing both aqua eyes on the younger teen that was just six feet away. "Demyx, I know you're not getting a book so just leave already." The slate-haired organization member told him. Demyx felt his stomach drop as he realized he had been caught spying again, "What are you talking about? Of course I'm getting a book." the dirty blonde chuckled nervously, picking up a random book from the shelf. "Really now? Just like the last three days you've came in here?" Zexion asked, sarcasm flooding his monotone voice. The sitar player opened his mouth to respond, but found that no words came out. He saw that Zexion glanced to look him over and went back to reading. Demyx continued to stare at the other, admiring how unique he was from the others, not understanding why he was so distant. He wasn't distant just to Demyx, but to everyone. It took the blonde every bit of strength to not walk closer, but even that strength wasn't enough. He felt his feet approaching the sofa that the frail Nobody rested upon. The next thing he knew was that his right hand had landed on the slate-blue hair, running through small strands, moving the long fringe behind his ear. Seeing the two light blue eyes widen, the sitarist decided to speak, "You have very soft hair Zexion." he smiled and internally scolded himself for not thinking of anything better to say.

His hand was swatted off the Nobody's head, "Who do you think you are?" Zexion raised his usually calm voice as he stood up away from the other.

"I know who I'd like to be." Demyx smiled softly once more, only to be hit by the book Zexion had been reading.

"You're out of your mind number nine!" he growled, "just _leave_ already."

Demyx pushed the book aside and began to walk closer to the schemer, "You don't understand Zexion." he said, backing the other against the wall. Zexion pushed the blonde away, "I understand perfectly. You just want what the others have wanted. Curse you all and your '_feelings_'!" he spat and shoved the taller to go retrieve his book off of the white tiled floors. "Zexion," Demyx mumbled as he saw the younger Nobody heading towards the door, he grabbed Zexion's wrist and made him look up at his face, "You _really_ don't understand." he whispered, using the free hand he had to caress the other's cheek. For a split second, he saw a blush forming on the illusionist's face before he jerked his arm away and left without saying a word..

The rest of the day had been fairly awkward for Demyx. Later, he and the remaining organization members had to meet in Where Nothing Gathers, to discuss further goals. The Ninth sat on his designated throne, aqua orbs never looking away from the Sixth, who sat with his right arm crossed over his left while his left hand held his chin. It was as if he had been deep in thought. Demyx wanted to know what he was thinking, although he already had a pretty good idea.. He knew Zexion had to be thinking of what took place earlier, the had that was once holding his chin was now brushing against the cheek that Demyx had touched. He watched as the Schemer's visible eye stared at the ground below, his petite figure now slouched as if he's gotten bored with sitting. The Nocturne followed the gaze to the ground and saw nothing, then looked back and saw the other staring right into his eyes. His pulse began racing and he averted his gaze back to the ground.  
>Afterwards, as he was beginning to make his way back to his room, Demyx felt a hand tugging at the back of his coat. When he was turned around he was met with the Nobody that he loved most, if he had the heart to love.<p>

"What's your problem?" Zexion asked directly, now gripping front of the taller's cloak.

"Problem? I don't have a prob-"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Zexion interrupted, "Just stay away from me. Every time you look at me.. " he blushed slightly, "I just feel weird inside.. I want this so called feeling to stop, so stay away."

Demyx blinked a few times, processing what the other had just ordered him to do. Zexion had remained quiet, waiting for the other to speak, when the nocturne said nothing, Zexion released his grip and turned away, "This is your warning Demyx." he mumbled before walking to a door labeled '_VI_'.

"I know this feeling all too well Zexion, you like me," Demyx grinned with confidence, "the blushing, the way you look at me, the way you don't hurt me like the others, you like me, I know it."

"_Like_ you? You're in-"

"But that's ok!" The blonde interrupted, "because I like you too.." he shyly walked over and hugged Zexion's thin waist from behind. He felt him relax in his hold before tensing up again, "What are you doing? Let go!" once Zexion struggled free, he opened his door and shut it in front of Demyx.

"Zexion, please open the door." The mullet-haired nobody begged. Somewhere inside the shorter Nobody's empty soul, he knew Demyx had been right, but at the same time wrong._ 'Like? Nobodies can't like, we have no hearts just hobbies. But then again, my behavior around him has shown signs of affection..'_ he thought.  
>"Zexion listen, all I want is a chance." he heard the blonde outside his door say.<p>

The schemer opened the door and observed the other, "Almost every member of this organization has wanted some sort of artificial affection from me, and all you want is a chance? A chance to what?" he asked.  
>Demyx nodded, pulling Zexion back into his arms, "To show you that I'm not like the others." he whispered through the slate hair. The illusionist looked into the aqua eyes with his blue ones. Demyx was now close enough to his face that he could see him through the long fringe covering his other eye. Said sitarist broke their gaze by closing the gap between them. Zexion felt his face slightly darken as Demyx's lips brushed against his, not used to this kind of action. Sure Zexion has been kissed plenty of times before in a desperate and lustful way but never as loving and passionate as Demyx had just demonstrated, The slate haired Nobody rather enjoyed this felling.<p>

Demyx had been bold enough to lick the other's bottom lip. When Zexion gasped, he felt Demyx's warm tongue enter his mouth as well as a moan threatening to erupt in his throat. He felt himself smirk when he heard an incoherent noise come from Demyx's mouth, but when he felt a hand run through his hair he couldn't help but let out a louder moan than the one he'd just heard.  
>"What a pretty sound." he heard Demyx purr once they broke apart for air.<br>Zexion smiled and took the musician's hand, leading him into his room. Once there, he looked at his bed and turned around to face Demyx, he wasn't sure why, but he trusted the Nobody he was once so distant towards.  
>Said Nobody felt comfortable enough to sit on Zexion's bed with or without permission, making the owner of the bed stare in wonder as he was pulled onto his lap.<p>

The aqua-eyed boy smiled at Zexion before burying his face in the his neck. Zexion felt Demyx frown against his neck, "Is something wrong nine?" he sighed.  
>"If you don't want this then tell me. I don't want to be taking advantage of you." he confessed.<br>Zexion shook his head and pushed Demyx on his back so that he was straddling his hips, he leaned closer towards Demyx's ear before whispering, "if I didn't want this then I wouldn't have opened the door."  
>The blonde smiled and gasped when he felt a pair of lips trailing down his neck, unzipping his cloak and kissing all the way to his chest. "Oh no," he laughed before flipping the younger over, pinning him to the bed, "we're doing this my way then." he grinned, unzipping Zexion's coat as he had done for him.<br>Demyx repeated the other's actions by kissing and nipping at Zexion's neck, earning him several moans in return, even hearing him moan 'nine' a few times. He nuzzled against the now-moist neck, "I need you to trust me Zexion." he informed him.  
>"For what?" Zexion felt his eyes widen as his mind answered the question for him. His breath hitched when Demyx's hips rubbed against his, hearing the other's breath hitch as well.<br>He watched as the Nobody above him moved lower down his stomach.. and went even lower.. "Demyx."

Demyx purred and went on unzipping the panting boy's pants with his teeth, "You are truly beautiful Zexion." he breathed before sliding off the boxers "Demyx you really don't have to-" he felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt a sudden warmth around his erection. Zexion gasped loudly before letting his head fall back against the pillows as Demyx continued coating the aching member with his saliva. "D-d-demyx" Zexion choked out but found that words were meaningless in this situation. The nocturne loved the sensation of hearing the other moan out his name, always humming in response to hearing it being called out. After enough pleading, Demyx looked up at Zexion, who stared up at the ceiling, mouth parted, sighing at the loss of contact.

Moving back up to be welcomed by a chaste kiss, the blonde looked down at Zexion's half lidded eyes before pressing their bodies together once more. Earning him more moans, Demyx moved one hand down and placed a finger at the younger's enterance. Zexion gasped and writhed as the slender finger was pushed inside him, soon joined by two others.

"Demyx!" the schemer growled, leaving the name to echo off the walls while the owner of said name stretched his fingers around.

After he felt the fingers being removed from his body, Zexion groaned in disappointment, "C-can you...?" he tried to ask but was at a loss of words.

Demyx smiled as he placed Zexion's legs around his waist, "It's funny, you never seemed like one to be impatient Zex."

Ignoring the hated nickname, Zexion clenched he sheets as best he could without hurting his hands, bracing himself for the pain that he so desperately wanted to feel at the moment.

The water manipulator leaned down once more, capturing Zexion's lips before pushing himself inside the other. Zexion let out a high pitched moan that was muffled inside both of their mouths, if Demyx groaned, the schemer wouldn't have heard it over the sound of his.  
>The blonde waited for Zexion to adjust before continuing, ignoring the pleads and demands coming from the other.<p>

What seemed like forever for the slate-haired schemer, Demyx began moving at a very slow pace, savoring the sounds coming from the both of them. Eventually his pace quickened with need to be even deeper within Zexion. Hearing a specific moan that was louder than the rest, the sitarist angled himself to hit that spot that made the illusionist see stars.  
>"D-Demyx!" Zexion cried out, arching his back off the mattress, "I... I can't..!" he tried to speak, but was interrupted by his release that covered his and Demyx's stomach.<br>"Zexion.." He heard his name being groaned out as he felt Demyx's own release inside of him.

Soon the only sound heard in the room was the heavy breathing coming from both boys as the sitar player pulled out and collapsed next to Zexion. The schemer looked over into the aqua eyes and sighed in content before being pulled into the arms of the other. "Listen.." he began but was interrupted with his own name.  
>"Zexion."<br>"Um, what is it?" Zexion asked, confused with being cut off.  
>"I love you." Demyx said bluntly, but in a serious tone.<br>"Demyx, we cant-"  
>"Don't tell me none of that 'we don't have hearts' stuff. I love you and I just proved it, I know you love me too Zexion. I'm sure Nobodies can do anything if they try hard enough for it. That includes feeling" he smiled.<br>Zexion felt his pulse begin to skip a bit, "Maybe you're right Demyx." he said, before closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
